Nosing In - Rhonda Part IV
by Awatere11
Summary: So Jack is gonna try for another getaway, this time just them and a fire and snow and...er... well. This is Torchwood right? ALT VERSE PEOPLE!
1. Chapter 1

1

Ianto was scowling at Gwen as she berated Toshiko for forgetting to get sugar in her Starbucks. They clearly hadn't noticed his approach and he currently stood with the bin bag tucked into the belt of his trousers, the waistcoat tucked perfectly above that ample arse Jack was leering at and his free hand not splinted was tapping the stun gun strapped to the opposite hip as he finally spoke, "Did someone say Starbucks?"

Silence.

Ahhhhhh.

Jack was surprised to find he was weighing up whether to save her or see if he was actually gonna taser her this time as Owen yelled from his workstation, "I got flares!"

"Fuck" Gwen shoved Tosh aside and stormed over to lean in, her tits almost suffocating the startled man, "Where!"

Ianto turned to Jack and said softly, "She needs some form of sedation. Or maybe a while in the cells with Janet."

"Gwen?" Jack called softly "my office please?"

She swung and Owen ducked with a squeak then watched her storm upstairs.

"Fuck she is getting on my nuts, not in a good way" Owen muttered as he looked at the screen again.

"She does seem to have that Hitler Mode engaged today" Ianto agreed as he picked up an empty cup and looked at Owen, "coffee little one?"

"Yes pwease Unka Yano" Owen said in a silly voice as he tapped the screen to enlarge an area, "Ah. Just fishing flares. Looks like some sort of music festival or something. Fucking hippies."

"Careful, Jack was one for a while. Found his bellbottoms in the closet" Ianto said as he moved away and Owen called after him.

"Only thing of his still in there mate!"

He sniggered at his own joke for a while as little ones do.

.

.

.

.

Gwen, please take a seat" Jack motioned as he sat in his usual swivel chair and she sat primly, her eyes wide and on alert. "Bored much?"

"Huh"

"I heard Owen say something about a flare or two going up inland. Might be a vessel in distress. Wanna go take a sneaky look? Rhys said he wanted more responsibility since we let him do the front desk up there, the two of you might be a good team" Jack pointed up at the ceiling and her eyes widened.

"Really? As a team? He would love that" she gushed happily.

"Right, go on. Be on coms at all times with Toshiko" Jack waved a hand and she brushed past Ianto then grabbed him to steady him as she slammed him back.

"Sorry pet" she said softly, "How's that poor wrist? You need anything?"

"I'm fine thanks Gwen" Ianto smiled, the tray of drinks not spilt as he was still excellent at that, even with one hand as he had perfected the Gwen Dance of Doom.

She smiled at him and took off, yelling that she needed her gun.

"Where are you sending her?"

"The flares" Jack said as he swung in the chair and hummed for his coffee.

"A music festival, made Owen do the hippie growl thing" Ianto frowned.

"I know. They will all be off their faces and tripping mad balls, the Torchwood SUV careening in with her nibs waving a gun will really stir them up" Jack nodded, "Not a bad rave actually. I might get Tosh to record this for my viewing pleasure… hey she might fall in the mud too."

"Naughty man" Ianto scolded without malice, his hand stroking Jack's hair back as he leant in to kiss him, "So bad."

"Awful" Jack agreed happily as he watched Ianto walk off with a soft smile.

Then he picked up the phone as an idea formed.

.

.

.

.

Rhonda was carrying her 'baby' as she did the rounds of the Hub, the teddy bear worse for wear with an arm missing that she had left for Uncle Yano to fix later on his desk. Magic that man ya know, tomorrow Teddy would have it reattached without any hassle. Super cool how he did that.

"Hey baby" Owen said distractedly as he reached out to bop her head and watch Gwen racing about the Tourist Office as Rhys punched the air and did a Homer Simpson impression of dancing.

"Huh, off on an adventure are we?" he said in an evil voice as he changed screen to the vehicle pool and tapped to bring up the SUV's interior CCTV now watching as they entered the vehicle and she gave Rhys instructions on engaging the enemy.

He sniggered with glee as he hit record hoping to catch some good shit to treat himself with later as Rhonda wandered up to see Uncle Cappy. Jack also doing the head bop, but then a kiss as he leaned forward holding the phone away before resuming the call so she settled at his feet to play with Baby Ted.

What?

A trip?

She watched Jack check the calendar and then call down to Tosh that he wanted the weekend off with Ianto if she didn't mind looking after the place with Owen and the beast considered her options then went down to chew on Teddy's leg and consider some more.

I wonder where to.

Would he remember Ted's leg?


	2. Chapter 2

2

"What sort of trip?" Gwen was the first to ask, her muddy boots still by the SUV as she knew Ianto would definitely taser her if she ventured into the Hub with them, the anger still thrumming from the mad fuckers she had almost driven over.

"I am going to take Ianto stargazing" Jack said firmly, "We will leave this avo and not be back until Monday afternoon so…Owen is in charge of missions and Tosh is in charge of the hub. Consider Owen me and Tosh Ianto…he may leave the taser with her too."

Gwen blinked, "But….but I'm our second."

Jack sighed softly, "Gwen. You were complaining as you came in that you were sick of missions. This way Rhys can do the tourist office, you can catch up on ALL that paperwork Ianto has piled on the desk next to you as there is no room on yours anymore and Owen can do the Mission Impossible music in his head while traipsing about the moors looking for tat."

"I like it!" Owen said with glee, "Go. Piss off. We're good."

"But…" Gwen looked at Rhys "But…I'm…."

"Still recovering from your nasty tumble" Ianto said blandly as he looked at her feet, "Poor ankle, I know my wrist is still aching. After all that walking around in the mud your poor ankle must need elevation and a nice heat pack I bet. Hot cocoa?"

She lit up and took off for the sofa like a sulky teenager and Rhys frowned as he turned to Ianto, "You treat her like that, she will get used to it."

"Too late, already a three year old" Ianto said calmly and Rhys snorted as he pushed at him.

"So" Ianto turned to Jack as he rose to go fuss on the huge child now reclining on the sofa, "Three nights? Are you sure?"

"Yes, go pack love, whatever you want. I am packed… got the toothbrush and comb" Jack patted his pocket and grinned as Ianto revisited the eye roll while mentally making a list of what Jack needed packed as well.

No way in hell he was going to keep the same boxers for four days but nice try.

.

.

.

.

The second SUV was not branded and also not black, a midnight blue Ianto liked immensely and as he lifted another bag in he turned to find Jack walking towards him with a little box, "Food!"

"Lovely" Ianto said with more enthusiasm than he felt, "Wonderful idea Cariad. So we don't die and stuff"

He turned and placed it in the back then went to his car sitting in its usual spot to pop the boot and remove the boxes of food he had also prepared in the last half hour of mad driving and shopping, adding it before opening the back door to hang a clothing bag.

Might be the middle of nowhere but he would be damned if he didn't have at least one back up emergency suit just in case, then he wandered to his lower office for the stop watch.

He returned topside … well … top/bottom level side but you get what I mean and packed some extra ammo in a side pocket of the door. Jack always forgot things like that and it would be just like him to sniff out a cell of Sycorax or something.

That done he closed the doors and left the back open for Jack's last minute inclusions and went to change into the clothes he had snatched from the apartment, coming out into the Hub to stares.

"Shit. It's James Bond incognito" Owen said as he stared at Ianto in the black trainers, tracksuit and beanie, the only colour was the red dragon on the black t-shirt. He looked like a bloody Hoodlum or something off on a job… like a burglary or something.

"What. I like black" Ianto defended, running his hands over the soft fabric of the high class gear, "I just need to find me hiking boots."

"In the boxes with the other stuff from…ah…." Owen made a face.

"Ah. Right. Don't need them then" Ianto sighed, the cannibals had sort of bled all over them, he remembered now. Nope. Didn't need those.

"Come on Tiger, we are not going hiking" Jack powered past with an arm full of boxes and Ianto rolled his eyes as he could practically smell the gunpowder and knew Owen would be disappointed if he knew there were fireworks going in there.

"Right well, don't forget Janet is in her frenzy mode this week so don't forget and go into the cell, just toss a pumpkin in and slam the door quick" Ianto said as he reminded Owen the Weevil was fertile and feeling her oats, the man nodded to show he heard then going back to playing with his plastic aliens on the top of his monitor.

"Right then, last checks?" Jack asked with glee and Ianto nodded, his mental checklist done but knowing Jack liked to see him strop about muttering while leaning over and …bumming… as Jack called it.

Cheeky prick.

Ianto was actually starting to get excited about this.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Finally underway, Jack was fiddling with the CD player as he tried to drive and Ianto slapped at his hand as he held up a Glenn Miller CD he had purchased for such an event while Jack gasped with glee, settling back to relinquish control to his love.

"You always come prepared" Jack gushed happily, "Perfect."

Ianto knew he had gained at least an hour of peace as Jack sang softly to the songs and hummed to the musical scores with that whimsical look he gets when offered a piece of the past. He might even talk about a memory or case later knowing Ianto liked that sort of thing and it always made him happy to say the name of a team member now gone, like keeping a part of them alive. Ianto encouraged this and Jack found that he was starting to let go of a lot of grief about the past.

Ianto settled and let his seat recline a bit, then sighed as the tablet in the door panel pinged. Ianto rolled his eyes to Jack and then to the door that was lighting up as the pouch in the side pocket pinged again.

"Damn, should have disabled those" Jack muttered as Ianto removed it from the pocket and opened it to find Owen leering at him.

"Hey, I can't find the paperwork for the Cyclops thing" Owen grimaced at the memory of the stench, taking over three hours to pump out of the Hub.

"In the fold-a-file by your desk under C" Ianto said and Owen looked down then shrieked as he jumped, then started to laugh as he pointed down.

"Shit, there's a file holder thingy in here, like… official looking hardware." Owen said with glee and Ianto nodded.

"Yes, has files and forms and shit in it. All filed under the first letter of what they are. Cool huh? Thought that up all by meself. Why they pay me the big bucks." Ianto drawled. "It's all for you little man."

"You know… I have a sticker of sonic the hedgehog that would fit on that" Owen said distractedly as he moved on the screen and Ianto knew he was kicking it.

"Owen, that is official Torchwood property…Owen... goddamn it" Ianto snarled as Owen disappeared from screen, now noises as he opened it and then his head popped up.

"Gummy bears!"

"Yes, thought they might help. There is a packet in there for each…..day" Ianto sighed as Owen clambered into his chair with four bags of assorted gummy bears and Ianto knew the sugar rush was going to be immense as he glanced at Jack, "I should have given those to Tosh to dish out, I forgot that he is a child."

"So big for his age" Jack nodded, "We all do sometimes."

"Ta mate" Owen crowed and the screen went blank, Ianto going to replace it then hesitating and instead holding it as Jack glanced at him with interest, the ping not a surprise as Ianto turned it on to find Gwen there. Of course she had been watching Owen like a jealous sibling.

"Did you give him those?"

"Your candy bars are in the bottom drawer, he never looks there, I left a couple of dummy ones in the top drawer…muesli and energy shit." Ianto said calmly, "Just don't let him see your stash."

"Oh. Thanks Pet"

Ianto now cradled it and Jack grinned as he knew why, the ping this time met with a soft smile, "Yes Toshiko?"

"I know you left them both sugar, tell me you left me sedatives or something" she glared with fake annoyance.

"No, Sake in the locker though" Ianto stage whispered and she snorted, poking out her tongue then glancing to her left.

"Oh god, he's doing the happy dance with a bag of them on his head like a hat" she frowned, then as she turned back to say something the screen went blank.

"Shit, out of range" Ianto muttered, then placed the tablet away, "Hopefully they got their last words in. Thank the Gods Rhys doesn't know the codes or he would have asked about the Tourist Office Biscuits."

Jack glanced at him.

"Yes Cariad, I left a post-it note on the screen so he knows where the choccy ones are."

Jack grinned and resumed humming to the melody as Ianto pulled the visor down a bit more against the afternoon sun and prepared to snooze. He looked at the mirror and blinked, then settled back.

"One last thing Cariad" Ianto said as he turned in the seat and smiled softly at him, "Are we really out of range or can the cells still work?"

"Tablet is done but the cells have been Toshikoed so they have another ….ah…ten minutes of coverage I think babe why think they need to know where the bog roll is kept?"

"No" Ianto said as he snuggled again the seat, "Just wondering if I should tell Owen where Rhonda is so he doesn't pull the hub apart."

"Rhonda?"

"Yeah" Ianto yawned, "She's in the back."


	4. Chapter 4

4

Jack screamed as he looked in the rear-view mirror at the little one who was grinning back and he slammed his foot on the brake skidding to the side of the road where Ianto picked up his cell phone and began to call.

Jack looked at him then frowned as he realised it was not the hub be was calling but the rental place he got the little cabin off.

"Hello, my… friend rented the cabin for the weekend…. Yes. Harkness the American Fella, that's right um, is that pet friendly? We have a dog and he forgot to say." Ianto said calmly, "Oh good. Thank you."

Ianto hung up and Jack asked, "Why did you do that?"

"It's too late to turn around and take her back, we have to continue to the cabin." Ianto sighed.

"Yeah, but we can call Owen to come get her" Jack pointed out.

"With only the one SUV at the Hub? He can't leave the girls without it that long" Ianto snorted, "Come on, let's get going before it's dark."

Jack was now glowering as he took off again, "Well, the easiest thing to do would be to tell him where the spare keys are for the Green Machine."

Ianto blinked and then moved in his seat to look squarely at him, "Jack, you know I love you right? I mean . I would take a bullet for you, I love you and would never question your orders in the field but….seriously… did you just have an actual brain fart?"

"Huh?"

"Jack, did you just suggest I let Owen….Mister Fucktard Lead Foot … drive my Austin Martin?" Ianto asked with that deadly calm tone that warned of danger ahead.

"Well … he has not crashed anything in…no. No you are right love" Jack grimaced as he caught up to himself, "Silly, no you are dead right. We will call him from the landline and tell him she is fine for the weekend. She will love sleeping in front of the open fire on a little blanket, sure."

Ianto seemed to relax, moving to watch the road again and Jack glanced at him, "and by the way…. I am not just your friend. I am your partner."

"You hate that word." Came a grunted reply.

"No, I hated the thought of someone I was responsible for, I didn't understand it meant someone was responsible for me too. I get it now, partners share the weight" Jack said as he swung the wheel, "I love you too."

Rhonda likes this talk, liked the way Uncle Ianto's face changed colour to show his happiness and she wondered what blanket would be hers as she looked down at Teddy on the floor with his arm. Well, there ya go. Teddy was right. This was a good idea.

They swerved at the driveway and bumped up the dirt road to the cabin settled back in the woods, the creek had a little bridge they drove over to get to the carport and she wondered if she could swim in it, if it might be deep enough and knew what her first thing to do in the morning would be.

"Come on darling" Ianto crooned, "Come help Uncle Ianto with the bags. You carry this one."

She liked this too, she could help. She was a big girl.

Ianto handed her a little bag she could take in her jaws and she walked happily up into the cabin as Jack knelt in front of the fireplace, "Look babe. All set waiting for the match."

"Well, don't keep me waiting" Ianto replied as he entered with bags and an eye roll, Jack not carrying in anything but his coat.

There was a large sheepskin rug, obviously at least four of them all joined together to form a huge bed sized one and she knew where she was sleeping, hooting as she pushed at Jack to hurry up and bugger off, his laughter staring as he wrestled to light the paper and then move back to let her have her spot.

"Cheeky bugger" he snorted, "Comfy?"

"Yesh Tarrrrrrrrr"

"Well done" Ianto crooned happily, "Lovely girl, I heard that plain as day. Good one."

They settled with some food and Ianto then grunted, "shit Owen" and picked up the phone to tell him Rhonda was there… roll his eyes … hold the phone out so they could all hear the weird squawking noises and then hang it up mid squawk.

"Right" Ianto clapped his hands together "so he knows."

"Ianto?"

"Yes Cariad?"

Jack frowned as he stared at him, "How did you know this was what I had planned… I mean… you knew the number?"

"They rang for your credit card number, you always forget to give that for the deposit." Ianto smiled softly, "Really … I …"

Jack balked, "You think I would get this romantic getaway for someone else?"

"Not like we are …well. Exclusive."

"Well I am" Jack said firmly, "Sorry if I didn't make it clear but not since the Heddlu officer after the New Years snog. Nope. I have only been with you. Swear."

"Really?" Ianto asked with surprise, it already July. "Not all year?"

"I love you."

Ianto didn't answer, his searing kiss saying it all as he threw himself over Jack and snogged him senseless on the sofa.

Rhonda snuggled Teddy and snoozed.

Perfect start.


	5. Chapter 5

5

They must have fallen asleep, Ianto's first thought was Rhonda and he turned his head from where he was draped across his lover to make out the silhouette of his charge and smiled, noting the fire now glowing coals and he removed himself, pulled up his pants and after a moment of looking with affection, pulled a blanket over the naked captain who was snoring softy.

He moved around Rhonda and put some wood on the fire to wake it up and then looked out the window as he pulled on a t-shirt to find a thin covering of snow, not enough to play in but hopefully by morning it might be enough for Rhonda to gallop in making prints. She loved doing that, dancing and chuffing with delight and Ianto smiled as he checked his mental list and knew he had remembered the camera.

Jack snorted, half waking and rolled, the blanket moving with him so his bare arse was presented and Ianto got a mental image of him fating into the fire and setting the place on fire, sniggering as he pulled the blanket back over him and he may have kissed a butt cheek as he did so but really… who can blame him.

He then walked to the kitchen for a snack, a debouching always makes a man hungry and he froze looking at the counter with interest. The bread bag open and crumbs. Ianto turned and walked back into the main room and leaned over to take the bag Rhonda had carried in, opening it and removing the stun gun then returning to the kitchen where he placed his back against the wall and slid to a crouch, bracing against the wall as he looked under the table and into vivid green eyes.

"Well now" he said as he lowered the gun "Hello there. You startled me."

The child looked to be maybe nine? Ten? Crunched in a ball chewing the sandwich she had made and Ianto smiled, her hand moving to swipe raspberry jam across her face as she swallowed.

"Would you like some milk to go with that?" he asked softly, "Cheese and jelly is yummy but sometimes hard to swallow when you don't chew it all properly."

He rose and placed the gun in his pocket, heading to the fridge here he got out a carton of milk and filled a glass from the counter top, the hand that seized it grimy and shaking as she retreated to the wall he had warmed up or her, drinking greedily.

"Hungry" he sighed, "How long have you been running then?"

"Since my ship landed" she croaked, her eyes staring at the empty glass with sorrow and Ianto reached out, refilling it then stepping back.

"Well, you need a bath, clean clothes and sleep" Ianto sighed, "definitely more than just a sandwich to tide you over too."

Rhonda had heard voices and padded in to look at her, her face paling as she looked at the creature that easily outweighed her.

"Rhonda, we have a guest. Be a good girl for uncle and go start a bath would you love? Remember how to work the taps?" Ianto asked calmly, "Maybe some bubble bath in the crate of bathroom supplies?"

"Yeash"

Rhonda ambled off and the child's eyes followed…sorry…no … not a child. Her eyes were yellow now, like marbles with the cat's-eye in the middle. Strangely pretty.

Kerggotian" Ianto supplied as his archives flicked over, "My goodness, you are a long way from home little one."

She looked at him with new interest, then in the direction Rhonda had gone only to find the doorway filled with a huge naked man, his Webley trained on her.

"It's OK Cariad, she's a crash survivor. Judging from the state of her she's been wandering about for a few days seeking refuge" Ianto soothed, "You are naked."

Jack looked down at himself, "Oh."

He padded off and Ianto smiled, "Don't mind him. Just a cold hard killer type, you know…bang bang."

She nodded, then shakily sat.

"Right. As you heard, she's Rhonda. That is Jack and I am Ianto" Ianto sat as well, "We work for an…a firm that deals with extraterrestrials such as yourself and although this planet is still protected and not aware, we are. I am not afraid of you, not considering harm to you and you are quite welcome to sit out the storm."

"Storm?" Jack asked as he returned with a black t-shirt on and dark pants, looking hawt like the one already dressed the same.

"It is snowing Cariad, was light but increasing. Looks like a good cover about to give Rhonda some fun later" Ianto smiled as he canted his head and Jack leaned down to kiss him automatically, his hand reaching out to stroke his cheek.

"Agency" she hissed.

Jack looked at his wristlet, "Retired. Well … I am from the 51st century when it all sort of imploded in on itself. I am here now, freelancing."

She blinked then pulled back her sleeve to show her own wristlet as she poked at some buttons on the broken screen.

"I know you. Hello Javic."


	6. Chapter 6

6

"So … you were the only survivor?" Jack asked and she shook her head.

"We can say I was the first out?" she said after a while and Jack snorted as he leaned back and considered.

"How many?"

"Three" she replied softly, "You know there are always three. One seemed not alive but you can never trust that, they are capable of such bad things."

"So are we" Jack rose and walked to the window to stare out at the snowfall, "Ianto, we have incoming. Hostile and armed seeking her to most likely put her down and anyone she came in contact with. Cleansing. Total clearance of any witnesses. Bounty Hunters."

"Lovely" Ianto sighed as he peered out then reached for the Great Coat, "I'll just do a quick jaunt before it gets too deep then."

He disappeared out the door into the snow, turning the coat collar up as he strode off and she looked at Jack, "He seems a good man."

"He is" Jack nodded "He's mine. Don't worry. He's one of us … had he been at a selection he would have been snapped up, believe me. He will take a chunk out of your arse, spit it out and still politely ask for more."

"He seems … calm."

"He is on the outside, self assured and peaceful like" Jack snorted, "But he has something hidden, like us. That … anger."

They are not close enough to register yet" she said looking back to her wristlet, "I wish this still worked so I could just … jump out of here but it's not worked since the Agency deactivated them."

"I was lucky, I was out of range and it worked until the Doctor did something with his sonic" Jack frowned as he looked at his VM and her eyes widened.

Ianto re-entered with two large containment boxes he was dragging by their handles and as he booted the door closed he dropped them with a loud boom, turning to remove the coat.

"Good man!" Jack crowed as he knelt to open one, the pulse cannon affectionately known as Bertha winked up at him and her gasp was now one of excitement as she moved closer, watching the second crate get flicked open and the large selection of weaponry both foreign and domestic…if ya know what I mean… made her mouth water.

"Is that… is that a Noisy Cricket?" she pointed at a little one that looked like a toy and Jack plucked it out with thumb and forefinger handing it to her as Ianto calmly clicked the cannon together.

Rhonda bellowed upstairs and Ianto looked up as he placed the cannon on the closed lid of its crate and rose to go up to her calling out "Coming baby, I'll scrub your back darling."

"I thought the bath as for me" she looked up and Jack snorted.

"Rhonda would have tested it for ya, she tests everyone's water" Jack replied with a grin. "You get used to sharing...everything."

"I'm Flea" she said as she considered, "Sorry … I don't like giving away information."

"Like all good agents" Jack smiled to show he didn't mind, knowing the name she had chosen was sure to amuse Owen. Then the sound of soft laughter above them as Ianto scolded the baby.

"And her?"

"Hinnimol" Jack said softly, "An orphaned one we have taken in."

Her face changed as she looked up again, "You know how big they get right?"

"She already is" he whispered now, "Twice the size she shows herself to be. Ianto was attacked by wolves and she was almost full grown in battle mode, damn near shit my pants when she transformed."

"So…he is a good man that even one of those creatures known for their distrust of humans has bonded to" she considered.

"That I have bonded to" he corrected, "He is my good man."

"Point taken …Jack" she nodded, feeling chagrined for even questioning what was obviously a bond.

"I saw movement to the west" Ianto said as he came down the stairs "about three clicks out, they may not have her trail bit they seem to know where she is. Scent?"

Jack glanced over it her, "Turn off the VM"

"What about yours?" she asked as she frantically shut hers down.

"Mine is shielded by the latent Tardis energy in my bones" Jack said as he glanced at Ianto who was calmly walking around closing drapes and banking the fire.

She noted his calm, Jack's calm and the squealing mass of fluff bounding down the stairs pulling a towel. "Come here you horror."

Ianto knelt by the fire to dry Rhonda like it was just a normal night and she glanced at Jack who was now standing in the middle of the room listening to the storm outside.

She felt safe for the first time since her controls died in the craft.

She might actually survive this after all.


	7. Chapter 7

7

They came just before midnight, the soft noise outside as the snow compacted under a boot that had Jack's head moving slowly to stare at that side of the house, Ianto's hand pausing it's downward motion in Rhonda's fur.

Flea blinked as she sat up and watched Jack slowly move to a standing position from the sofa, Ianto rising in a fluid motion from the floor and Rhonda seemed to flow across the floor like black ink expanding then coming up as well … more like that liquid terminator thing as she became.

Flea blinked.

"Here we go" Ianto hissed, his gun's red dot moving along the skirling of the wall and he snorted as he wondered what a cat would make of it, his soft smile making Flea look at him with open interest. This was not how humans act, those she had studied, those she had watched in tense situations show fear, horror, acceptance of possible death. To see one almost revel in it all was another revelation about this species.

A thump, Ianto's head turning in unison to Jack's. A single fluid motion. Partners. A team. Mates.

Rhonda moved in that direction as well, seeming to glide and Flea followed her, instinctively feeling safer in the room she was in. Ianto was there in a heartbeat, in that next room with his head canted towards a wall, Rhonda also looking at that wall, then Ianto raised the gun and she watched his lips move in a silent statement of some sort then the boom made her jump as he pulled the trigger and the wall exploded, throwing the man on the other side into the snow along with most of the wall.

Rhonda followed with a yodel of glee. The smell of blood making her wild with excitement and Ianto stepped out to find another man staring back with shock, Ianto's head-butt unexpected even as inside he heard Jack roar.

Three.

Always three.

That third one wasn't dead like Flea had hoped.

Flea.

Ianto swung to see her against the wall still inside her eyes wide and he smiled at her, "Don't worry. You can have this one I warmed up for ya, I'll go help Rhonda"

"What about Jack?" she squeaked.

"Don't' worry about him, he's having fun. Can't you hear him making bang bang noises?" Ianto stepped aside and she threw herself onto the man who was still struggling to get up from the head-butt.

Ianto walked out into the darkness and stopped as he heard the scuffle, the gargling and knew she was killing a humanoid. He wondered if it was good or bad that she was getting a taste for blood… then … he snorted as he knew he was just as vicious when one of his own was in danger.

Jack's crazy "Peow" noises had finished as he was finished firing the silent pistol and Ianto took a moment to giggle as he always found it sweet that Jack did that when he could not hear the shots, like it wasn't real without sound effects.

One of the things he liked about Jack. He made lots of noises.

Ianto blushed.

Not the time to think of these things and he sniggered as he turned to pass the SUV and walked back towards the house hoping she didn't eat any. Didn't want a funny tummy so he called back cover his shoulder, "The chocolate mousse will have set."

She bounced past panting with excitement back though the hole and Ianto groaned as he looked at it, knowing it would take more than the security deposit to fix that. The paperwork was going to be…. Damn it!

"Yan?"

"Here Cariad" he called as he picked his way through the debris to find Jack standing by the fire looking at the body.

"I think I over did it."

"Yes, naughty Cariad" Ianto scolded "Look at that. Blue blood? Wow."

Flea staggered into the room panting, also covered in the stuff and Ianto had a moment of panic before realising it was from her kill, not imminent death. She looked at them and her smile split her face, "That was amazing. Three operatives, just like that. By the gods!"

"Look at you ya little killer" Jack laughed, "We will need another bath for you!"

"Cariad, we all need to get clean and then clean the scene out there at first light, then another wee fire I fear" Ianto sighed softly, "This is not saveable."

"Ah shit. She's not going to like another fire in the budget so soon" Jack whimpered and Ianto held up his wrist, a soft black support still on it and grinned as Jack glowered.

"Awwww, really?"

"come on, you've already done one lot, you are still fresh from filling them out." Ianto soothed.

"Hang on!" Jack's eyes narrowed, "You… you dragged those boxes in with both hands and there was no splint when we were driving up!"

"Yes but then I dragged the boxes!" Ianto rolled his eyes, "Do keep up Cariad."

Jack narrowed his eyes as he suspected Ianto had somehow managed to slip that bloody thing on from the pocket of his…of course not. He was still wearing the Great Coat, there was no way he could have had that splint in his pant pockets as it would have been felt during their ….cuddle. No, he must have put it on while upstairs with the beast, he must have felt pain even then from bringing in the containment boxes.

Damn.

They waked towards the SUV to get torches and he was surprised to find it unlocked…right … from the containment boxes. Jack was almost back to the house when he then looked back at the SUV, the glove box still open form the snatch 'n grab for the splint.

Little Bastard had stood here, in this very spot, his footprints still there fresh, looking at the house and the hole then turned and gone to the SUV for that bloody….. Jack started to laugh as his clever mate was found out and decided he was right. He could do the paperwork.

It was Ianto's holiday after all.

.

.

.

.

.

Hope you liked this one ... next the team gets to meet Flea.


End file.
